Existing bone reduction clamps are designed for reducing larger bones. Existing bone reduction clamps have narrow points of contact. When a bone fracture is comminuted (multiple small fragments) or transverse (perpendicular to the axis of the bone), narrow points of contact do not hold bone fragments well. Existing bone reduction clamps have a two-point contact, and so at best hold two bone fragments together. If there are three or more bone fragments, two points cannot stabilize the fragments well.
Existing bone reduction clamps, which do not have a two-point contact, have too large of a surface area in contact with the bone, so that too much of the bone is exposed during surgery. Existing bone reduction clamps require too much exposure of a bone when placing the clamp, thus requiring extra dissection, which negatively affects bone healing. Existing bone reduction clamps are cumbersome to position during surgery.